percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Children of Fey and Night: Chapter One
The Legion of Thieves ' 'Children of Fey and Night ''' '''Royal Summoning Maximilian Martell ' "Good, keep that elbow up. Then maybe you'll be able to stab me." I said as I took a swing at Lissa's head. Xaro had suggested to Lissa that she train with a few different weapons. I had to agree, while a stake was good for unarmed opponents and vampires, it was useless against anyone with a weapon. Currently I was training her in the art of the spear. "Like this!?" Lissa replied striking at my midsection. However I blocked her attack with the shaft of my spear, swung her spear up then knocked her feet out from under her. She landed on her back with a thud and looked up at me dazed. I pointed the end of my spear to her throat for a moment then placed the butt to my necklace and my spear shrank into it's dormant form, disguised as a triangular pendant with the image of the sun stamped into the gold. I knelt down and offered her a hand. She took it with a groan as I hauled her to her feet. I jumped down from the boxing ring and tossed her a towel while I chugged a bottle of water. She climbed down and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "So I never asked..." I began after finishing my water. Lissa placed the towel on her shoulders and glanced at me. "Why do you use a stake as a weapon? Does is hold some magic power? Ooh was it taken as a spoil of war?" I inquired. Lissa laughed. She was about to reply when Xaro barged into the Gym, startling us both. He looked calm but I could see a vein standing out against his neck, which meant he was really, really mad. "I need the both of you to change and come to the meeting room as soon as possible." He turned to exit, then stopped and added; "Find Dawn, I want her there too!" Then banged the door shut. "Are we in trouble?" Lissa asked, a concerned look spread across her face. I turned up my palms. Usually Xaro would've just told us flat out if we had done something wrong. Last I checked, I was already yelled at for stealing Aphrodite's golden girdle. In my defense, she never wore it and it was shiny. "So," Lissa said as we exited the gym. "Which one of us should tell Dawn?" "I don't want to tell her. "Neither do I." We stopped and stood in silence for a minute. "Rock, Paper, Scissors?" I asked finally. "Fine." Lissa replied. We held up our hands and after three rounds her rock beat my scissors. I swore and stalked off to find Dawn while Lissa smiled and skipped off to her room to change. I walked through the common room where I found Dawn and Pratt lounging on the sectional, watching ''Taken. ''Liam Neeson currently had some poor bloke tied to a chair and was torturing him. Pratt raised his hand in greeting, Dawn glanced at me and nodded. "Dawn, Xaro wants to see you, Lissa and I in the meeting room as soon as possible." I explained as Liam Neeson exited the room leaving the guy to die of electrocution. ''"Che cosa vuole?" ''She asked not taking her eyes off the screen. "I don't know, but he sounded mad so I would try to make an appearance." I explained after taking a moment to translate her Italian. She sighed and rose from her seat. "I hope this won't take long." She then walked off in the direction of the meeting room. Pratt paused the movie and was about to follow but I held up my hand. "Sorry Pratt, Xaro didn't ask for you." "Oh." Pratt looked disappointed and sank back into the couch. I patted him on the shoulder and walked to my bedroom. I found Myriah roosting in a oak tree just outside my window. She flew onto the window sill and I stroked her neck before walking to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I dried off and threw on a blue button up shirt, black trousers, and heavy boots. I grabbed my chakrams and placed then on my wrists, where they transformed into bracelets. I also placed two more necklaces around my neck and placed three rings on each of my fingers. I checked my reflection in the mirror, snagged my black jacket from a hook and darted down the stairs to the meeting room. When I arrived I found Dawn and Lissa standing outside the doors. Lissa had changed into a cream colored jacket, a white blouse, light blue trousers and black flat shoes. Dawn was less dressed for a meeting, still wearing her black t-shirt and faded jeans she had on in the commons room. She was leaning against the wall busy examining her nails while Lissa shifted nervously from one foot to the other. I could hear Xaro and another deep voice, arguing back and forth. I couldn't make out what they were saying but they both sounded angry. I looked at Lissa and Dawn then gestured to the doors, silently asking if they had tried to go in. They shook their heads and took a step back. I rolled my eyes and knocked on the double doors. The room on the other side suddenly fell quiet. I opened the doors and found Xaro seated at the head of the long table. On his left sat a peculiar figure. He was seated on the back of the chair, he was so small I almost missed him. He was half a meter tall with bright blue-black hair down to his shoulders and large green eyes. From his back protruded a set of glimmering dragonfly wings. He wore a blue and green tie dye shirt and tight pants. A sword, smaller than a pencil, hung from his waist. The girls entered behind me and Lissa gave a small gasp. "A fairy!" Xaro shot her a warning look but the short fellow had already heard. "Young lady, I am a Sprite!" He said matter-of-factly. "Like the soda?" Dawn asked her arms crossed. Xaro placed his head in his hands. "Why did I send Arthur and Ben to Peru? Why!?" The Sprite's wings hummed violently and carried him into the air faster than my eyes could follow. Dawn exclaimed and held her hand to her cheek. She took it away and blood was visible on her fingers. The sprite returned to his seat and sheathed his sword. ''"Perche poco...!" ''Dawn said taking a step toward the Sprite. "Dawn!" Xaro growled through gritted teeth. "Sit. Down." Dawn shot the Sprite a murderous look then sat on the other side of the table as far away from him as possible. Lissa sat next to her and asked her to see her wound. She placed her hand on Dawn's cheek and after a faint glow she removed her hand leaving Dawn's cheek completely healed. I took a seat on Xaro's right, across from the Sprite. Xaro blew out an exasperated breath. "Alright can we please get down to business? I believe formal introductions are in order." He gestured to the three of us. "These are three of the best the Legion has to offer, Camilla 'Dawn' Croce, daughter of Nyx, Lissa Altanik, daughter of Hecate, and last but not least Maximilian Martell, son of Hyperion. All three are very powerful half-bloods and highly skilled theives." "A pleasure." The sprite replied with no enthusiasm. "This," Xaro said indicating our miniature guest. "Is Hawker Azure, Knight of the Fairy Court and Messanger of Queen Visania. He has come on the beheast of his queen to ask for our assistance in an ongoing matter within the Court. However, he refuses to tell me any more details. Insisting that we go to the Fairy Court for further details." "I could've told them that." Hawker stated leaning back in his seat. "Yes, but I like to get straight to the point." Xaro countered. "Now then, I selected the three of you for this task but you are free to decline whatever it is her majesty demands of you." "We help people in need," I stated, and Xaro raised his eyebrows. Clearly he was shocked that I was even considering this mysterious mission. "For a price." I finished. "''Si, if it's the Queen demanding our assistance then she'd better be willing to pay up." Dawn added. Xaro opened his mouth to speak but Hawker beat him. "Her majesty will pay each of you handsomely." He clapped his hands twice and a large chest appeared out of thin air and crashed on the table. I jumped back, afraid the table would break in two. Everyone stared at the chest for a moment before Xaro stood and flipped the lip open. His eyes widend slightly as the contents came into view. The girls and I gathered around him and gapped at the massive amount of gold sitting in front of us. Each was about the size of Pound and featured the images of trees, flowers or small anmials. I reached my hand to grab a hand full of gold when Xaro slammed the lid shut, nearly taking off my fingers. Xaro turned on Hawker. "You dare try to pay us in Fairy Gold? The worst of curses are placed upon this metal." "What happens when you touch Fairy Gold?" Dawn asked staking a step back. "Any number of things, none of them good. It all depends on how much gold you take." Xaro explained. "This much gold would turn everyone in HQ into rats if we're lucky." "The gold isn't cursed." Hawker stated. "Say that again?" Xaro asked. Hawker rolled his eyes. "The gold is not cursed. Her Excellence removed all enchantments from the gold in that chest. And if you do take on the mission for her, more chests will follow. Enough to out weight the four of you ten fold." "Done!" I said holding out my hand to Hawker. "Undone!" Xaro shouted smaking my hand away from him. He then turned on me and whispered fiercely. "Fairies my not be able to lie but that doesn't mean they'll tell you the whole truth. Never trust them and never make any agreements with them." "Xaro, isn't that counter-productive?" Lissa asked. "They Fair Folk are asking us ''for help. Why would they decieve us?" Xaro gritted his teeth. I couldn't understand it but he was holding a lot of resentment towards Fairies. "Fine! But I am not going to the Fairy Court. You guys find out what ''her majesty ''wants. Contact me when your meeting is over." And with that he stormed out of the meeting room, slamming the door behind him. "I am so sorry Mr. Azure." I said after Xaro left. "Ususally he's not like this, I don't know what's come over him." "I do." hawker said flatly. "Oh, well then will you enlighten us?" I asked politely. "I think it best if that remains a secret, for the moment at least." Hawker stated. Dawn, Lissa, and I looked at each other and shrugged. "I'm guessing Xaro won't be providing a portal so how to we get to the Fairy court?" Dawn asked. Hawker lifted himself off the chair and fluttered in the air. "There is an entrance to the Court not far from here. If you'd be kind enough to escort me out." "Certainly." I said as I gestured to the doors. "I'll meet you in the foyer." Dawn said pushing past us. "Where are you going?" Lissa called as Dawn ran down the hall. "I need to change!" Dawn hollered back as she disappeared around the corner. I shook my head and continued to the front door. We passed the workshop, museum, and the tunnel to the atrium. I tried to make small talk with Hawker but mostly it was just awkward silence. We arrived in the foyer and waited for Dawn. Lissa and I discussed Xaro's behavior and the mission the Queen would give us. Dawn finally walked down the stairs. She had changed out of her jeans and t-shirt and was now sporting a black blazer, black slacks, and a white blouse with a black necklace. The only thing abnormal about her attire were the black Converse sneakers. "Ready?" She asked, reaching the bottom of the stairs. "Yep." I said pulling my jacket on. "Catt, pull the car around front please." Catt's automated voice echoed through the foyer a few seconds later. "Certainly Max." We stepped outside into the brisk Autumn air and a moment later a white Land Rover drove itself out of the garage. We had modified all the cars so Catt could control them automatically. I opened the door allowing Hawker to enter then climbed into the driver's seat. "So where are we going?" I asked as Dawn and Lissa climbed into the back. "The Reflecting Pool." Hawker said. "It's not my favorite spot but it will do just fine." "Great, I just love D.C traffic." I said as we pulled out of the driveway. 'Chapter Two Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:The Legion of Thieves Category:Children of Fey and Night